KALCA
by cheyskyeenne
Summary: what happens when four girls move to California to visit and end up staying? they end up getting signed by Gustavo Rocque of course! rated K, but will be T. several pairings!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nettie looked up from dressing Kiele to see her friend Issa standing at the door.

"There's a phone call for you Nettie."

Nettie nodded her head and asked Issa to finish dressing Kiele. She headed downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Annette Lore?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your sister Clara and her husband Max died last night. They were on a plane heading to England. A terrorist killed everyone on the plane, causing it to crash in a field."

Nettie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister had only been 23. Why would someone kill her?

"B-but, what about their daughter? What am I going to do with her?"

The man on the phone said she should check with her sister's lawyer. "I'm sorry ma'am, but that's the only advice I can give you."

Nettie put the phone back in it cradle. She stayed like she was, staring at the wall until Issa, carrying Kiele, walked into the room. "Who was it, Nettie?"

Nettie looked over. "Some guy." She started to cry. "My sister is dead. Some terrorist killed her!"

Issa yelled for Alyss and Lissi. They huddled around her and Kiele, who had started to cry when Nettie had.

********three hours later********

Nettie sat in Clara's lawyer's office, with her niece on her lap, holding her best friend's hands. Clara's lawyer, Mr. Carr, was reading Clara and Max's will.

"The guardian of our child, Kiele Belle Farrow, will be my sister, Annette Delphine Lore. Our home and any money, stocks, or bonds will go to Kiele, with Annette holding them until Kiele is eighteen. The money used to raise Kiele will come from the money, stocks, or bonds that we have."

The lawyer looked up at that moment. "Well, that's the end of the will. Are there any questions?"

Nettie looked at him. "So I have to stay here in Los Angeles and raise my niece?"

"No, you could move back to Maine. However, I advise against that. The house is completely paid off, plus you would uproot Kiele from everything she is familiar with."

Nettie nodded. It really didn't matter, she had nothing in Maine anyway, other than her three friends. She turned to them. "You guys might as well head back to Maine. Your parents are expecting you back soon anyway."

Issa spoke up. "Actually, when I asked to come, my mom told me to never come back. All I need to do is go back for my stuff."

Alyss and Lissi looked at each other. "Our mom should let us stay. She was planning on making us move soon anyway. She was tired of the snow in Maine."

Nettie looked around at them. "Okay, then tell her she's moving in with me, as are the rest of you. You guys just go back to Maine, get your stuff and my stuff, then come back."


	2. 1 The Meeting

**Chapter One The Meeting**

Kiele looked up at Nettie and grinned. She raised her hand and patted her face, like she was trying to tell her everything would be ok.

It had been a month since Kiele's mom and dad had died. Everyone was now living in their mansion in Beverly Hills permanently.

Nettie called everyone into the living room. "Alright everyone, I just learned that my cousin Kelly is living in California as well. She's at work right now and has invited us to come see what she does. She's working at Rocque Records as an assistant to Gustavo Rocque. I vote we go down there and have some fun today."

This got the others excited. They hadn't done much in the whole time they had been living there.

Everyone got ready as quickly as possible, but then had to wait as Nettie got Kiele ready as well.

***two hours later***

"Finally!" Alyss shouted. "I thought we would never get here!"

'Here' was Rocque Records. The traffic had been horrendous. Nettie pulled into a spot and hopped out to get Kiele out of her car seat.

They entered the building and looked around. A sudden high-pitched squeal caught their attention. Nettie handed Kiele to Lissi just in time. Kelly threw herself into Nettie's arms.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! It's been forever since I've seen you! How are you?"

When Nettie finally had a chance to breathe again, she answered all of Kelly's questions. Kiele started to grab for Nettie's hair. Nettie reached over and took her back from Lissi.

"Well, who is this adorable little girl?"

"This is my niece, Kiele."

"Well, where are her parents? Where's Clara and Max?" Kelly sounded a little desperate.

"Clara and Max were killed a month ago on their way to England."

Kelly opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly "KELLY!!!!" rang throughout the building. She grimaced slightly, then turned towards the noise. "Hold on Gustavo, I'm coming." She looked back at the girls. "Follow me," she said, turning and walking away.

She led them down a hall and into a recording booth. Inside, there were two men. One of them, the average height, balding, big man was introduced as Gustavo Rocque. The other was introduced as Artie, their sound engineer.

Alyss looked through the glass. On the other side were four boys who were just staring at them. She noticed that the one wearing the helmet was looking straight at her.

Lissi looked over at Alyss, then followed her gaze through the window. Her jaw dropped open at the sight of the band.

"OMG, you're Big Time Rush!" She gestured to herself and her friends. "We know every word to your song!"

Her friends gestured for her to shut up, but the damage was done.

"That song has only been out for a day. How do you already know it? And why are you here anyway?" Gustavo demanded.

Kelly stepped up. "Hold on Gustavo. I'm only going to answer all the questions once, so bring the boys in here first. The four boys stepped into the booth.

"Okay, this is my cousin Annette, who goes by Nettie. These are her friends, Alyssandra, or Alyss, Lissianna, or Lissi, and Clarissa, or Issa. And this is Kiele, Nettie's niece."

The guys all said hi.

Kelly turned to the guys. Gesturing to them, she said, "This is Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan."

The girls all blushed and said hello.

"Would you like to listen to our song, and then go on a tour with us?" Kendall asked, looking straight at Nettie.

She glanced at the others. They were all nodding enthusiastically. "That would be amazing," she replied.

"This is a new one, so I hope you like it."

They headed back into the studio.


	3. 2 The Guys Sing

**Chapter Two The Guys Sing**

_Ooooohhh yea oooh yea_

If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?

_I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own._

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you**

_There's got to be a million reasons why it's true_

_**When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me**_

Everything's all right

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

**I find my paradise**

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_How long will I be waiting?_

To be with you again?

_I'm going to tell you that I love you_

**In the best way that I can**

_I can't take a day without you here_

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

_**When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me**_

_Everything's alright_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

_I find my paradise___

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Moving on, I find to realize

_I can reach my tomorrow_

**I can hold my head up high**

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

You tell me that you love me

_Everything's alright_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

**When I hold you in my arms**

_My loving is forever_

I just gotta let you know

_I never want to let you go_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Tell me that you love me**_

**Everything's alright**_(It's alright)_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

I catch a glimpse of heaven

_Oh, I find my paradise_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

**Ooohhhhh yea, ooohhhh yea**

_**Wooo yea**_


	4. 3 The Response

**Chapter Three The Response**

**NOTE **last time I forgot to mention who was singing which part, so here it is: James is Italics

Kendall is underlined

Logan is underlined italics

Carlos is bolded

The girls looked on in awe. Once they were done, the girls started clapping.

The boys came back into the booth. "So, what did you think?" Logan asked.

"I loved it." Issa said. "It was so beautiful."

Gustavo looked at the boys. "You're doing better, but you still need to get those high notes down." He said all this in a really loud voice.

The guys just looked at him, then turned to us. "Okay, time for the tour." Kendall announced.

We took off. They showed us the dance studio, the supply office where they had to go to school for a couple weeks until they convinced Gustavo to let them go to school at the Palm Woods, and Gustavo's office, which had a couple music awards.

"Is he always like that?" Lissi asked. "Do you mean the yelling?" When Lissi nodded, James went on. "Yeah, he always talks in a loud voice, but we're used to it, so we don't let it bother us anymore."

Meanwhile, Nettie and Kendall had dropped to the back of the group. "I don't want to pry, but why do you have your niece with you today?"

Nettie looked down at Kiele. She was starting to get really heavy and was hurting Nettie's arms. She tried to shift her and get a better grip, but she was slipping. She was about to fall when Kendall caught her. He took her completely out of Nettie's arms and held her comfortably.

Nettie looked at him. He just shrugged and grinned. "Her parents died a month ago and left me as her guardian." He stopped grinning. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry. I'm guessing they were your sister and brother-in-law." Nettie looked amused. "How did you know?"

"Your last names are different."

"Oh. I've been thinking about getting that switched. She's more like my daughter everyday now."

They stopped talking when they heard James and Lissi starting to argue. They rushed over.

"What's going on?"

"James doesn't believe that we know their first song. I bet him that we could probably sing it better than they could. Now he wants proof."

Nettie glared at Lissi. "Did you really just get us into this mess?"

"I know a way to fix this." Kendall stated.

He took them back to the recording booth, which was by this time, empty. The girls were ushered into the studio. "You guys sing it, we'll record, then Gustavo and Kelly can decide who sings it better."

The girls looked at each other. They all shrugged and grinned. The guys all sucked in breathes. They were so beautiful!

"Okay," the girls all said together.


	5. 4 The Girls Sing

**Chapter Four The Girls Sing**

Alyss is bolded

Nettie is underlined

Issa is underlined italics

Lissi is italics

Together is bold, underlined, italics

They got all set up in the studio and waited for the music to begin.

_**Ah ah ah ah ohhh**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ohhh**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ohhh**_

If you count, play it straight, goin' back don't hesitate

_When you go big time_

**What you want, what you feel, never kidding, make it real**

_When you roll big time_

_**Oh oh oh hey, hey**_

Listen to your heart now

_**Hey oh hey oh**_

_Don't you feel the rush _

_**Hey oh hey oh**_

**Better take a shot now**

_**Oh, oh, oh,oh **_

_**(hey)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

_(ohhhhh)_

_**Go and shake it up, whatcha' gotta lose**_

_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose**_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line**_

_**It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ohhh**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ohhh**_

Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it clear

_**Gotta go big time**_

_Oh oh hey hey_

**Make it work, get it right**

_Change the world overnight_

_**Got to dream big time**_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

_**Hey hey**_

Give it all you got now

_**Hey**_

_**(oh, oh)**_

_**Hey**_

_**(oh, oh)**_

_Isn't it a rush_

_**Hey**_

_**(oh, oh)**_

_**Hey**_

_**(oh, oh)**_

**Finish what you start now**

_**Oh oh, oh oh **_

_**Go and shake it up, what you got to lose**_

_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose**_

_Life you choose_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line**_

_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time**_

Look around

_Every life is shining now_

**It's brighter somehow**

_Look around_

Nothing's feeling as it seems

_Nothing but dreams_

**You and I **

_Gonna make a brand new sound_

Like we own this town

_(own this town)_

**We can flyyy**

_Now I made it off the ground_

And never look down

_**Welcome to the big time**_

_All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine_

_**Welcome to the good times**_

**Life will never be the same**

_**Go and shake it up, what you got to lose**_

_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose**_

_(oh ohhh)_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line**_

_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ohhh**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ohhh**_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line**_

_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it**_

_**Big time**_


	6. 5 The Contract

**Chapter Five The Contract**

The guys in the recording booth couldn't keep their jaws from dropping. These girls were amazing.

They pulled the girls back into the booth, and then got Kelly and Gustavo in there as well. James explained what was going on to them, then made them listen to the recording.

Kelly looked at the girls in surprise. "Where did you learn to sing like that? That's amazing!"

Gustavo added, in his loud voice, "I liked it also. I think I should get you four a contract signed right now. I have a feeling girl bands are coming into style."

Nettie spoke up. "If I have a job here, what am I going to do with Kiele?"

Gustavo looked at the little girl, who was grinning back at him with drool on her chin. "I guess you could leave her at the day care center at the Palm Woods." He turned to the girls. "How old are you four?"

"17," came from Lissi.

"I'm obviously 17 too, since she's my twin," Alyss said.

"I'm 16 right now, but I turn 17 in September," Issa stated.

"What about you?" asked Gustavo, looking at Nettie.

"I'm 18, which is why I can have legal custody of Kiele," she responded.

"Alright, Kelly get them set up at the Palm Woods school, all but Nettie. She and Kendall can hang here or do whatever until the other six get out of school."

Nettie looked over at Kendall. He just winked at her and went back to talking with James.

The girls looked at each other. Who would have believed that they would be standing here with Big Time Rush, and have a contract being made up for them to start their own band?

"Girls. Girls. Girls!" Kelly shouted.

When she finally got our attention, she went on. "Now we just need you to pick a name for your band. And you might want to decide on a 'bad girl' before Griffin or Gustavo do."


	7. 6 The Bet

**Chapter Six The Bet**

They decided to leave for the day. Kendall carried Kiele out to the car. Nettie went to take her from him, but she wouldn't let go. They laughed, and he put her into her car seat.

"Thank you," Nettie said. "That's the first time she's ever held onto any guy in a long time. It's really sweet. How did you become so good with kids anyway?"

Kendall grimaced. "My dad left when I was young. My little sister wasn't even born yet. So when my mom had Katie, I stepped up and helped her with everything. The feeding, diapering, teething, everything. I love kids."

Nettie smiled at him. "I can see that."

Kendall leaned down to hug Nettie. She stiffened for a second, then responded, hugging him back tightly. When he pulled back, she asked, "What was that for?"

"For being an amazing aunt and sister. And for being so beautiful."

Nettie giggled. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the check.

Kendall looked shocked. "What was that for?"

"For being an amazing son and brother. And for being so handsome."

Kendall just grinned. "I am handsome, aren't I?"

Nettie shoved him back a little.

James, Carlos, Logan, Lissi, Alyss, and Issa watched them in amusement. Lis, Alyss, and Issa started whispering amongst themselves. "So, how long do you think it will take before they start dating? Or at least really kissing each other?"

Lissi looked over at them. They seemed to be in their own little world. She looked back at the others.

"I give it two weeks," she said.

"Wow, I was thinking a week," Alyss responded.

"Ha, I give it three days!" Issa exclaimed.

"Fine, want to make it official? Let's say 20 bucks to whosever right?" Lissi asked.

The other three guys poked their heads into the circle. "We want in!" they exclaimed in hushed tones.


	8. 7 The Bad Girl

**Chapter Seven The Bad Girl**

As soon as they got home, the girls went crazy with each other. They still needed to decide on the band name and who would be the 'bad girl'. The only problem was that none of them knew how to be a 'bad girl'.

Nettie decided to call Kendall to see what they had done.

"Hey Kendall, its Nettie. We have a couple questions for you."

"Okay. Do you want us to come over so you can get all of our viewpoints?"

"Ummm, sure, that will work. We live in Beverly Hills though."

"Wow, that's not too far from here. But do you think you can meet us at a store near there so we won't get lost?"

"Yeah, how about the Spanish Steps on Rodeo Drive? Everyone knows where that is."

"Alright, we'll see you in a little bit."

Nettie turned back to the girls. "They're coming over here. I'm going to go meet up them so they don't get lost. Do you guys think you can make the place a little cleaner? I don't want them to think we're pigs."

As Nettie left, the other girls flew about in a flurry. They not only had to make the house look good, but they had to make sure they were looking their best. These guys were too hot to ignore.

The boys were the same thing, except there was no cleaning of a house involved. They just had to make sure they all look good. Those girls were hot and they had to impress them.

Within thirty minutes, Logan had pulled up to the Spanish Steps. Kendall jumped out and began looking for Nettie. He spotted her up at the top. He bolted up the stairs as quickly as he could. He grabbed her arm from behind.

She spun around so quickly that she almost fell down the steps. He caught her arms and pulled her back towards him. She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. She looked up at him, a little shocked. "Did you have to scare me?"

"I'm sorry, but at least I caught you and didn't let you tumble down all those stairs."

"Let's go," she said. They jogged down the stairs to Logan's car. Nettie jumped in on the passenger's side, leaving the other three boys squished in the back.

She glanced back and burst out laughing. The three boys were tall, so they were squished down pretty badly.

Nettie directed Logan to her home. When they got there, the boys burst from the back seat, glad to be able to stretch out again. Then they got first look at her 'house'. It was really a mansion.

"Oh, come on. Let's go inside. The others are waited with baited breathe to figure which one of us gets to be the 'bad girl'."

The boys looked at each other before glancing back at Nettie.

Issa opened the door and gestured for the guys to come in. Logan came in last. "Hi," she said shyly. Logan grinned. "Hi, yourself."

Issa blushed. She closed the door and turned around to find Logan still behind her. She flinched a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I just don't really like when people are right behind me. It reminds me of my past…which is definitely not up for discussion."

She walked past him into the living room. Alyss noticed how she looked. When Logan came in behind her with a confused look on his face, she knew what had happened. "Are you okay?" she whispered to Issa. Issa just nodded.

Alyss sighed and went back to talking with Carlos. He was explaining to her why he always wore a helmet. They were animatedly talking when something knocked into Alyss' back.

She fell into Carlos, her hands going to his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her waist to try and steady her, but the damage had already been done. They fell to the floor with her on top of him.

Their heads cracked together. Alyss groaned. The contact with the helmet had hurt. Carlos hands running up and down her back helped make up for it a little bit. She picked her head up a little. "That's why you have the helmet, huh?" She opened her eyes to see him grinning. "Exactly, although usually a beautiful girl doesn't fall on top of me."

She laughed. Then she noticed that she was still sprawled over him, with their legs tangled together. She blushed. When she tried to push off of him, his arms tightened fractionally. He grinned up at her.

"Can I at least have a reward for catching you so effectively?" he pleaded.

Alyss thought about it for a second. "I guess it depends on what you want."

Carlos pretended to think. "Hmmm, a kiss, either on the lips or check would do, I suppose."

She mock frowned. "You drive a hard bargain, but I guess you deserve it."

She leaned down. Their lips brushed. She came back and locked her lips to his. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him. Their tongues brushed, the kiss going deeper. They kept going until they heard someone clear their throat. Alyss pulled back and looked up. The other six were standing there looking at her and Carlos.

She blushed and got off Carlos. Carlos just stood up and grinned at the others. "What, she was giving me a reward for being her knight in shining armor!"

The others just walked over to the couches. Carlos looked over at Alyss to see that she was unabashedly staring at him. Carlos pulled her to him and kissed her again. She gasped in surprise before quickly kissing him back.

"Carlos, get your tongue out of her mouth long enough to talk to someone else!" Kendall yelled at him. Carlos pulled back, turned his head, looked straight at Lissi. "Your sister is an amazing kisser," he said, before turning back to Alyss and kissing her again.

Lissi blushed and glanced at James. He was staring at her. "What?" she asked quietly. "Nothing, just looking," he said, winking at her.

Nettie patted Kendall's shoulder. He turned to look at her. "Just leave them be."

"Hold on to that thought," he said. "Alright girls, will you please line up for us for a minute?"

The girls looked at him, at each other, then back at him, wondering if he had gone insane.

Carlos quit kissing Alyss, letting her fall into line with the others.

The boys went to stand together. They looked over the girls critically, searching for one thing. Kendall grinned when he saw it.

"I know who the 'bad girl' of your group should be!"

The others looked at him. The boys looked back at the girls, then grinned when they saw what he had noticed.

Logan walked over to the girls and pulled Issa out. He went down on one knee, holding Issa's hands. "Clarissa Vigilia, will you be your band's bad girl?"

Issa laughed. She pulled him up. "I guess so, but why me? Why not Nettie? She's the oldest!"

The guys laughed. Logan pulled Issa to the side. "It's mostly because, even though these girl's are your friends and I know you probably trust them with your life, you turn away from them slightly. The bad boy, or bad girl, always has their back turned to the group with a slight scowl. Which is what you have. All I'm wondering is why you have the scowl."

Issa glanced away. Logan used two fingers to pull her gaze back to his.

"It's ok, really, you can tell me. I'll even tell you my story first if you want me too." Issa nodded her head. "Follow me, there's a better place to talk then this."

Issa grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of the living room. She led him down a hall and into a room. She sat on the bed and pulled one of the pillows onto her lap. She patted the spot next to her. Logan sat down, looking around as he did so. "Is this your room?" Issa nodded again.

"Tell me, please," she requested.


	9. 8 Logan's Story

**Chapter Eight Logan's Story**

Logan started his story.

"It all started when me and parents moved to Minnesota. I was the second grade. I really didn't to be there. That's when I met Carlos, James, and Kendall. We've been best friends ever since. I started spending all my time over at one of their houses. A couple months after I moved there, they started asking if they could come over to my house instead. After they had asked at least twenty times, I talked to my mom. I was hoping she would say no, but she was overjoyed to finally meet my friends.'

'So that weekend, they came over to spend the night. My mom was home, but my dad was still at work. He didn't even know that my mom had said okay to the sleepover. We had fun and ate the dinner my mom made for us. We had macaroni and hot dogs. Around ten o'clock, we headed up to my room. We watched movies for a while, eventually falling asleep.'

'It felt like it had been minutes, but around 2 in the morning, my dad came home. I knew he was drunk again because he always slammed the door and belched when he was drunk. I prayed he wouldn't come into my room again, but he did. He always did.'

'He opened my door and walked in. He stopped for a few seconds when he saw my friends sprawled on my floor. His gaze traveled over all of them, before finally reaching me. He grinned and started across the floor, carefully stepping over them. I tried to avoid his grasp, but he caught my ankle.'

'He pulled me across the bed, than startled unbuckling his belt. He always beat me with it before he carried on. I started whimpering. I tried scrambling away again, and I almost got the other side of the bed. Laying on the floor there was Kendall. I knew that if I just got to him, he would make him stop. But before I could touch his arm, my dad pulled me back again. He punched me for making him work harder to get what he wanted.'

'He folded his belt up. He could hit harder that way. He start on my bare stomach. He always started there. On the first hit, I was able to keep any sound from coming out. But he just kept hitting. After the sixth time, I couldn't help it, the sound just slipped out. But it incited him to keep going, to hit harder than he ever had. After five more hits, I was almost screaming. On the seventeenth hit, I did scream. Suddenly, the hits stopped.'

'I opened my eyes, hopping he had decided to stop, but he was just unbuttoning his pants. I whimpered and pleaded with him. He just grinned down at me. "Why do you think I had a son?" he asked. I kept pleading with him to not touch me this time, but he didn't listen. He flipped me over on my stomach. I kicked backwards, hoping to hit him. I got him in the knee. He let go of me long enough for me to crawl across the bed and shake Kendall awake. I saw his eyes open right before my dad dragged me back, with me screaming and thrashing. I looked into Kendall's eyes, trying to get away from my dad again.'

'Kendall snuck around behind my dad's back and got the door open quietly. I cried harder because I thought he was just going to leave me to him. But Kendall went downstairs and called the police. He said that my dad was beating me and had his pants down when he had left the room. When the police dispatcher told him to stay on the phone, he just laid it down on the table and ran back up to my room.'

'I saw the door open again and Kendall slipped back in. He woke up Carlos and James, covering their mouths so they wouldn't say anything. He didn't want my dad to know what was going on. I don't think he would have been able to hear over my screams anyway. "No one's going to come help you, you're all alone!" he cackled. I just kept screaming. Suddenly, he stopped. I turned over on my back to see that my three friends were clinging on his back, trying to pull the belt away from him. He was just flinging them off, hitting them with the belt instead of me. Once they were all off him, he came back to me.'

'"You're going to wish you were never born!" he growled at me. At that point the door was shoved open. "Police, put your hands up and back away from the boy!" My dad backed away from me in shock. "He's my son, I can punish him any way I want to!" he screamed at them. Kendall grabbed my arm and dragged me away from my dad, but he accidently grabbed over one of the newest welt marks. This one was bleeding. I screamed out, which brought my dads attention back to me. "No," he screamed, "I won't let you take my plaything away from me. It's mine, I won't share!" The police grabbed him from behind, handcuffed, and pulled him, still ranting and raving away from my room. Less than ten minutes later, my mom came in, screaming at me for getting her husband taken away from her. She told me to get my friends and get the hell out of her house. She never wanted to see me again. So I grabbed all the stuff I could carry, plus whatever James, Carlos, and Kendall could hold. Kendall's mom came and picked us all up. I've been staying with Kendall ever since. He saved my life that night."

Logan ended his story and looked over at Issa. "Do you have any scars?" she asked. Logan nodded. He pulled up the edge of his shirt. There, over his abs, which she couldn't help admiring, was a tangled weave of scars. Issa ran her fingers over them. Logan shivered. No one had ever touched his scars like that. Issa looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what you went through. Believe me, I know how it feels to be betrayed by a parent."

Logan looked over at her. "You have scars on your body to, don't you?" he questioned. Issa looked away, nodding. He tentatively pulled up the edge of her shirt. There on her stomach were several older scars, along with some that looked like they were only a couple months old. He looked back up at her. Tears were streaming down her face. He gathered her into his arms. "Just tell me what happened. It will be ok, I promise," he whispered to her.


	10. 9 Issa's Story

**Chapter Nine Issa's Story**

Issa looked at Logan for a couple minutes. It was different, being held on his lap. She felt protected and secure, instead of terrified, which is what she usually would have been. She started, haltingly, to tell her story.

"It started when I was ten. I had hit puberty and was starting to grow. I noticed that my dad was starting to look at me differently, but when I told my mom, she just slapped me and told me not to lie. So I kept quiet. The next year, my dad started touching my inappropriately, on my chest and lower. He would run his hands all over me, 'to check for injuries' he said. But he did it every day.'

'It got worse as I got older. My chest became even more developed. Eventually, he was full out raping me, every night. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I told Nettie about. She told her mom, who confronted my mom. My mom just told her that I was confused and that my dad would never touch me like that. When Nettie and her mom left, my mom came at me with a knife. She cut my stomach for every word that had come out of Nettie's mom's mouth. It hurt so badly.'

'All I wanted was for the pain to stop. I just wanted to be left alone. Right before Nettie's sister asked her to come out here, my dad started bringing a knife with him. Every time I would struggle, he would prick me with the knife. The night before the plane trip out here, I struggled one last time. He plunged the knife into my stomach and left it there. As soon as he was done, he pulled it out, wiped it on my face, and left the room. I put some pressure on it with my clothes, gathered the bags that I had already packed and sneaked out the window.'

'I ran over to Nettie's house. By the time I got there, I barely had enough strength to ring the doorbell. When Nettie finally opened the door, I was barely conscious. She screamed and pulled me into the house. Her mom came running down the stairs, took one look at me covered in blood and called the cops. They came in their ambulance.'

'On the way to the hospital, they asked me who had done this to me. When I told them my father's name, they were shocked. Surely the prominent lawyer, who specialized in children's cases would never do this to his own child. Yet the proof lay in front of them that he would. I've never seen anyone more shocked. It would've been funny if I didn't hurt so bad. It took them 25 stitches to close the knife wound and 15 others to close the other wounds all over my body.'

'The next day, I hopped on a plane and came down here. One month later, I went back, to get the rest of my stuff. I picked a time when I knew no one would be home. I took the opportunity to destroy all off my father's stuff. It felt so good. And now here I am."

Issa looked up at Logan. He seemed distressed. "What's wrong?" she asked him. He looked down at her. "I wish that I had been there for you. I would have gotten you out sooner. That way, you never would flinch if I got to close to you."

"But why would you want to get closed to me? I'm damaged goods," Issa replied. Logan pulled her face around gently. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Because, damaged goods or not, you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You made it through all that, and yet you can still be yourself. A beautiful, independent, optimistic girl. It's amazing."

Issa looked down, blushing. When she looked back up, she saw Logan smiling wistfully. She pulled his head down and kissed him with all the passion that had been building up inside for years. Logan seemed a little shocked, but got over it quickly. Issa moved her legs around so she was straddling him. Logan pulled her closer, kissing her more. She swiped her tongue over his lip and nipped it. Logan's mouth opened, which gave Issa the opening she'd been looking for.

They stayed like that, just kissing for a while longer. Eventually Logan pulled back. Issa groaned. "I don't want to stop as much as you, darling, but we have to go back downstairs. The others are waiting for us. We don't want them to come up here and find us in a bad position."

Issa and Logan got up and quickly fixed their clothes. As soon as their rumpled clothes were fixed, they grabbed each other's hands and walked back downstairs.


	11. 10 The Band Name

**Chapter Ten The Band Name**

The others were getting a little antsy waiting for Issa and Logan to come back down. They'd been gone for forever. Finally, they came back in, holding hands. They both seemed happier than they had when they had left. Nettie looked closely at both of them, but could see nothing visibly wrong, so she turned back to Kendall. He was holding Kiele close to him. She had fallen asleep on him. Nettie sat up slowly so she wouldn't wake her. "Do you think you can carry her to her room without waking her?" she asked him quietly. He nodded and stood up with her in his arms. He followed her down the hall to the nursery. It was connected to another room, hers he assumed.

Kendall carefully placed Kiele in the crib and pulled the blankets over her. He surprised himself by kissing her forehead before straightening. Nettie did the same before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the connecting door. He smiled when he realized they were indeed in Nettie's room. Nettie turned back to Kendall and quickly kissed him. "Thank you for everything you've done today," she whispered to him. He grinned and kissed her again. "You're welcome," he whispered just as quietly to her.

They headed back out to the living room. To their surprise, everyone was out there, waiting for them to come back out. They sat down together and began to talk.

"Alright, so we have our bad girl, but we still need our band name. So does anyone have any suggestions?" Nettie asked. Alyss, who had spent the better part of the time either talking or making out with Carlos, raised her hand. "I was thinking we could do something like N'SYNC. They used the initials in their name to make it. So we have A, A, C, and L. You can't do much with that though." We all thought about her suggestion quietly.

Suddenly Lissi, who had been quietly talking to James, just enjoying getting to know him more, said "What if we threw in a K to represent Kiele. It is because of her that we're even staying in California. In a way, she led us to being discovered at all. Now we have A, A, C, L, and K. What about KALCA?"

We all looked at each other. One by one, a grin spread across our faces. "I like it!" we all said at once.

The guys stayed for a little while longer before leaving. After all, three of the boys and three of the girls had to go to school in the morning.


End file.
